Never again
by Yomekyo
Summary: Jake was travling the land of ooo missing and wondering about his friend Finn. Lady askes him to go to the ice kingdom to get something for her and he over hears the ice king and queen talking about the land of aa. Finn and the others are in danger. Will jake be able to save then in time? FIRST STORY WAS ALL ALONE. READ THAT TO UNDER THIS ONE.
1. Chapter 1

(One year later) Jake was walking around ooo wondering how Finn and everyone else were doing. "Finn buddy I miss you." He said as he soon realized he was in the ice kingdom. "I'm in no mood to fight the ice king." He said starting to turn around. Suddenly his phone goes off and a picture of lady pops up. "Hey lady. Yes. Awwww man. Do I have to? Ok sugar. Ok love you too. Bye." He said. "Looks like I have to go." He said making his way further up the mountains. (Ice king) As ice king was cleaning up the bed room he heard his door bell ringing. "O I wonder if it is a princess." He said quickly heading for the door. "Hello, does the ice king live here?" ice queen said. "Yes. And who are you?" he asked her. "I'm the ice queen; there isn't any time to explain. But I need you to come with me." She said "What for?" he said. "My kingdom is falling apart and I need you help to fix it. There is a portal west of here me can use. Hurry." She said pulling into the sky with her. "What's in it for me?" he said flying behind her. "Whatever you want." She said _whatever I want? I'll keep you to the promise._ He thought to his self. "In danger?" Jake said. "O no. I have to save Finn." He said running below the two. (The land of AAA) Finn and Fiona was in there normal sex mode like always. "Finn!" she screamed as he started going harder and harder into and out of her very wet pussy. "Yes my love?" he asked her. "It hurts so bad but feels so good." She said. Suddenly there was a big crash outside which caused Finn to jump out of the bed onto the floor. "What was that?" Fiona asked covering herself up. "I don't know. I'll go check it out. Put some clothes on baby." He said pulling up his boxers and blue shorts. Once outside he could see the sky was pitch black and lighting was shooting everywhere. "What the hell? It was just sunny." He said. "Finn what wrong?" Fiona asked standing by him. "The sky." He said. "O god. This isn't good." She said rubbing her head. "What isn't?" he asked her. "My pussy is still dripping wet." She said trying to fix her panties. "I'll fix that later just wait." Finn said giving her a dirty look. "We need to the candy kingdom and see if the prince and princess know what's going on." He said pulling her as he started to walk away. As they were making their way to the kingdom, they could tell something bad was happening. The entire candy kingdom was being melted away. If not melted then it was being sucked into a black hole. "O my glob. Somebody help me." Lsp said as he was holding to the lamp post. "I got you." Fiona said as said. "Finn helps me." She said reaching for the prince. "I got you babe." He said hold into her waist. "Got ya." She said once she was able to pull the prince to safety. "Thank you so much." He said floating away. "FINN, FIONA," said prince gumball. "Hurry to the place." He said. (In the palace) "This is worse than I thought." He said looking out the window as he watches his people run around in fear. "What's going on?" Finn asked him. "The two worlds. Someone somehow corrupted one of them and now the other one is messing up." He said. "What?" Finn asked. "Someone messed with our world so now it seems like tis right, so this world seen that it isn't needed anymore, thus making it destroy its self." Pb said. "Well how could this happen?" he asked. "Too many people are in this world. "Pb said. "But it's just me, you, and Marceline." Finn said. "Someone came here and threw everything off. If we can't find out who did it, we need to get you and the others back home." Gumball said. "But we won't see yall anymore." Pb said. "We need to do what has to be done my love." He said looking at her. "Well let's get started!" Finn said pulling his sward out and jumping out the window. "Adventure time!" Fiona said jumping out behind him. "CAKE!" she screamed. Quickly and suddenly she appeared and saved the two hears. "WHAT TIME IS IT?" Finn and Fiona said. "ADVENTURE TIME!"Cake said. (Jake) Jake watched the two of them as they started to enter the portal. "My snow beast, make sure no one comes in." she said creating two beasts. "Damn." Jake said. On the side he could see that there was a big number 5 on the side. "5?" he wondered. "Is that now many people can go thru?" he asked his self. "I have to figure out a way to get pass these snow beast without sending one into the portal. But now?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Finn and Fiona were heading around ooo, Finn had seen an image that made him think. "Is that a penguin?" he asked Fiona as they passed a lake. "Yes. I believe that's ice queens." "Ice queen?" "Yeah remember that lady me and cake was fighting when we first met?" thinking about what she said he said, "Cake take us to the ice kingdom, I have an idea." As they made their way over, he recognized a voice. "So are you the only women here?" the voice said. "No there is this one girl who always fights me and stuff named Fiona, and her cake named cake." Ice queen said. "Funny, I have the same problem at home with this boy named Finn and his dog Jake." The voice said. "ICE KING!" Finn yelled jumping off cake. "Is someone calling me?" he said turning around to receive a kick in the face. "Damnit!" he screamed coming up making ice beams come from his hand. "Ice king! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He screamed. "Why are you here Finn?" he asked him as he made his way up from the ground. "I came here like a year ago." He said as he turned to help Fiona down. "Why did you bring that girl with you?" Ice queen said. "She is my girl. Where ever she goes, I go." He said holding her hand. "But that isn't answering my question." Finn said looking back at the ice king. "What is it?" he said. "What are you doing here?" he said again. "The ice queen came to our land and asked me for help. She said the land was falling apart and she didn't know why but she thought I could help." He said. "Well you might be the reason why." Fiona said. "Nope that's not the case, this was happening before the ice king came over." She said. "UGH!" Finn said getting frustrated. "This isn't helping then." Finn started to walking around when he suddenly he thought of something. "Ice king, how did you get here?" he said. "There is a portal just west of here we came thru" "I though no one else could go thru it?" Fiona said. "That's what I was thinking." "It was true but I fixed it so that the Ice king could come thru with me. It's still open now unless my men were destroyed." She said. "Quick Fiona lets go tell the Prince and Princess if the candy kingdom is still up." Finn said climbing onto cake's back. "Ok but first let's go back to the cave where marshal lee and Marceline are." She said. "Ok."He said helping her up. (Marshal Lee's cave) Marshal Lee and Marceline were standing outside under the umbrella looking at what was going on around them. "What the hell?" Marceline said holding onto her baby. "Do you think our parents got lose?" he wondered. "Nope, I don't see any demons running around." she said. "MARCY!" Finn yelled over to her. "O hey Finn." She said. "You and Marshal need to come with us. We will tell you what's going on once we get there." "Get where?" "Candy kingdom." Marceline and Marshal Lee climbed onto cake's back and sat there. "Marcy some here." Fiona said. "What is it she said coming closer. She landed close to her and whispered something in her ears. "Are you sure?" she wondered. "Yes I'm positive." She said. "Do you think that's what causing all this?" she said. "It might be." She said rubbing cake's back. "What's wrong?" Finn asked Fiona. "Nothing, just talking." She said. (Jake) as he watched the two monsters he though about something. "So there me, ice king, Finn, Marcy and Pb." He said as he was thinking of a plan. "I need to do something quick, but I don't know what." "What are you doing?" a voice said. As Jake turned around eh relied it was a snow beast. "Ummmm hey." He sad walking backward just to hit another beast. "Damnit." He said. "You need to leave." One of them said. "Make me." Jake said growing lager. "GO dog!" one screamed as he grew tall also. The two beasts jumped on his back. "Let me go!" he screamed trying to pull away. While fighting the three of them knocked down the portal and caused a huge explosion. "DAMNIT!" Jake screamed killing the snow beast. "Now what?" ( Finn) "Awwww." Ice queen scream as she was flying by Finn ant the others. "What wrong?" "My snow beast, someone killed them and destroyed the portal." She said. "What!" Finn screamed. "Looks like we have to find another way into the other world." Fiona said. "Let's hurry to the candy kingdom cake." Fiona said. "ok." She said (candy kingdom.) when Finn and the other got to the kingdom they seen signs everywhere saying do not enter. "O no." Finn said. "Are we too late?" Cake asked. "Guys over here Pb said. "Guys the portal was destroyed." Fiona said "We need another way into the land of ooo." All of the gang got off of cat and started to think. While thinking a frog hopped by and landed on a mushroom. "I see this somewhere before." Finn said. "LSP!" he screamed. "Lumpy space prince?" GB asked. "Yes him!" Finn said. "We can try and travel thru his land to get to ours." "Worth a try." Pb said as they walked over to the frog a house was crumbling down. "FINN WATCH OUT!" everyone screamed but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been getting alot of request to write part two of this... I really didn't know this many people liked this story. Well here it goes.**

As Fionna and the others stood there looking at Finn's body, no one knew what to do. Should they wait? What time did they have to wait? The world around them were falling apart. They needed to go. Now!

Fionna stood there and looked down at Finn's body. He was in pretty bad shape. There was no way he would be ok. His mind or walk... SOMETHING! had to have been messes up.

" Finn honey, are you ok?" She asked as she rubbed his belly. She could feel him breathing but he wouldn't move.

He was scaring them.

"Time is running out. We need to go now!" Prince Gumball said moving his hand thru this hair as he looked at the others.

The others nodded and kept walking over towards the portal. While they were walking Fionna bent down towards Finn and whispered something into his ear.

"I hope your ok. Because..." She stopped as she felt herself blushing.

"Never mind."

She picked him up and layed him onto cake's back.

One by One everyone walked into the portal.

"So is everyone going back home?" Cake asked.

Everyone in the group looked at each other with frowns on there face.

"We have no choice." Marceline said.

Every one was quite for the rest of the walk. No one would talk. They just wanted to spend the last few hours they had together , together.

Fionna would check on Finn every now and then to make sure he was ok.

Once they reached his house, Fionna called out lumpy space prince.

"Yes?" He asked as he seen them all standing there looking at him.

"We need to get back home. Is there anyway you can get us to Lumpy Space Princess, place?" Marceline asked looking at him.

He thought for a while and nodded.

"I can open a portal to her place but its going to take a while, do you guys wanna crash here for a while? I have so much room since my parents left on their trip."

"Sure why not." Fionna said as she and cake walked passed him.

One by one they all walked into the house.

( Night fall) All of the girls were in one room together and so where the boys.

Marceline and Pb were use to being around each other but it was weird with Fionna there.

Pb and Marcy talked a little then grew tired.

" So, are you guys staying or what?" Fionna asked trying to break the silent.

They looked at her then back to each other.

"What chose do we have? We need to go back." Pb said playing with her hair.

"No you don't im the problem here." Fionna said.

" What do you mean? " She asked back.

"Well you see..." Then she rubbed her belly.

"Are you...?"

"Yes." She turned her head and looked at the ground.

Now both her and Marceline knew her secret..

She was pregnant


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone! I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to upload the story. I have it ready but somehow it got erased.. Plus I have school, band, and rotc i have to do. I'll try to upload more now. I had to cut this chapter short so the story might end on chapter 6 or 5..**

**Enjoy! And please no negative comments**

They couldnt belive it..

Was she telling the truth?

Fiona was pregnant..

That explained everything that was going on.

"Fionna." Was the only thing they could say looking at her.

All she did was nodded.

"So, you been keeping this to yourself?" Pb said standing up looking at her.

"No marcy knew, but she promised not to tell."

Marcy nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, you all can stay if you want to.. But what ever happens, I need to be with Finn."

Pb and Marcy nodded.

"Should we tell the others?" Pb asked looking at Marcy.

"No." Fionna said. "I want to be the one that tells."

The others smiled and hugged her.

"Ok. Its getting late. Lets sleep." Pb said .

Marcy floated over to the light switch and turned out the lights.

"Night."

*The next day*

Everyone was standing outside waiting to travel with the others to their land. Finn still wasnt woke so everyone was worried. Pb and Pg were holding hands, talking off to the side. Marcy and Lee were floating around talking. Fionna stood there looking around at everyone.

She was the reason everyone had to go home.

Only her, Marcy and Pb knew that.

If everyone else knew that, they would hate her.

Maybe even Finn.

"Ok. Is everyone ready?" Prince gumball asked looking around.

Sadness suddenly swept over the gang.

They were ready to leave each other.

"Yah." Fionna said looking up at him rubbing her arm.

"Ok, let's go or whatever."

Lsp then grabbed onto the space and opened it up.

"Lets get a move on."

Slowly everyone stepped thur the portal frowning.

"Guys." Fionna said Rubbing her arm.

Everyone stopped and look at her.

"Yes?" Prince Gumball said looking at her.

" You all deserve to be with each other. Stay here. Me and Finn will leave."

"What?" Marshell asked floating towards her.

"Guys either we need to move or be killed by the black hole." Lumpy Space Prince said looking at everyone.

"IM PREGNATE!" She screamed looking at everyone.

"What? Fionna. Are you being for real?" Cake asked looking at her.

"Yes. Because I'm pregnant, it messed the flow up. Stay here. Me and Finn will leave."

Everyone started to look at each other unsure of what to say.

"Fionna why didn't you tell us." Prince Gumball asked.

" I told Pb and Marcy.." She said rubbing her arm looking down at the floor.

"Umm so are we going to get a move on or what?" Lsp asked looking at them.

" Lets go ahead and go. We can talk about it on the way there." Prince Gumball said stepping into the portal.

Slowly everyone walked in behind him.

* Land of Ooo*

" Girlllll! You wont belive who asked me back out. Guess.. YES BRAD ASKED ME BACK OUT! But I was like lumping no. If you want these lumps you have to work for it." Lumpy space princess said.

" Well girl... Do what you think is right. By the way.. Have you seen Finn?"

"Na. I wonder where he is. I haven't seen him or Pb. Weird right?"

"LSP!" Someone screamed for outside.

" Girl ill call you back. Some nut is outside my house."

Fionna and tho others stood outside and waited.

Once she came outside, Fionna told them what happened.

"Oh My GLOB!" She screamed.

"Well if you all what to get into the candy kingdom, I can take you."

Suddenly the ground stared to shake and her house started to fall.

"We need to move. NOW!" Fionna said.

As the group started to run, Finn awoken.

"Ugh! What happen?" He asked sitting up on cake.

"FINN!" Everyone cheered looking at him.

"Hey guys. Um what happened and where are we?" He asked.

"To make a long story short.." Prince Gumball started.

"SHHH!" Fionna said looking at him.

"I want to tell him."

"Tell me what babe?"

"Finn hunny. I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone! I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to upload the story. I have it ready but somehow it got erased.. Plus I have school, band, and rotc i have to do. I'll try to upload more now. I had to cut this chapter short so the story might end on chapter 6 or 5..**

**Enjoy! And please no negative comments**

They couldnt belive it..

Was she telling the truth?

Fiona was pregnant..

That explained everything that was going on.

"Fionna." Was the only thing they could say looking at her.

All she did was nodded.

"So, you been keeping this to yourself?" Pb said standing up looking at her.

"No marcy knew, but she promised not to tell."

Marcy nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, you all can stay if you want to.. But what ever happens, I need to be with Finn."

Pb and Marcy nodded.

"Should we tell the others?" Pb asked looking at Marcy.

"No." Fionna said. "I want to be the one that tells."

The others smiled and hugged her.

"Ok. Its getting late. Lets sleep." Pb said .

Marcy floated over to the light switch and turned out the lights.

"Night."

*The next day*

Everyone was standing outside waiting to travel with the others to their land. Finn still wasnt woke so everyone was worried. Pb and Pg were holding hands, talking off to the side. Marcy and Lee were floating around talking. Fionna stood there looking around at everyone.

She was the reason everyone had to go home.

Only her, Marcy and Pb knew that.

If everyone else knew that, they would hate her.

Maybe even Finn.

"Ok. Is everyone ready?" Prince gumball asked looking around.

Sadness suddenly swept over the gang.

They were ready to leave each other.

"Yah." Fionna said looking up at him rubbing her arm.

"Ok, let's go or whatever."

Lsp then grabbed onto the space and opened it up.

"Lets get a move on."

Slowly everyone stepped thur the portal frowning.

"Guys." Fionna said Rubbing her arm.

Everyone stopped and look at her.

"Yes?" Prince Gumball said looking at her.

" You all deserve to be with each other. Stay here. Me and Finn will leave."

"What?" Marshell asked floating towards her.

"Guys either we need to move or be killed by the black hole." Lumpy Space Prince said looking at everyone.

"IM PREGNATE!" She screamed looking at everyone.

"What? Fionna. Are you being for real?" Cake asked looking at her.

"Yes. Because I'm pregnant, it messed the flow up. Stay here. Me and Finn will leave."

Everyone started to look at each other unsure of what to say.

"Fionna why didn't you tell us." Prince Gumball asked.

" I told Pb and Marcy.." She said rubbing her arm looking down at the floor.

"Umm so are we going to get a move on or what?" Lsp asked looking at them.

" Lets go ahead and go. We can talk about it on the way there." Prince Gumball said stepping into the portal.

Slowly everyone walked in behind him.

* Land of Ooo*

" Girlllll! You wont belive who asked me back out. Guess.. YES BRAD ASKED ME BACK OUT! But I was like lumping no. If you want these lumps you have to work for it." Lumpy space princess said.

" Well girl... Do what you think is right. By the way.. Have you seen Finn?"

"Na. I wonder where he is. I haven't seen him or Pb. Weird right?"

"LSP!" Someone screamed for outside.

" Girl ill call you back. Some nut is outside my house."

Fionna and tho others stood outside and waited.

Once she came outside, Fionna told them what happened.

"Oh My GLOB!" She screamed.

"Well if you all what to get into the candy kingdom, I can take you."

Suddenly the ground stared to shake and her house started to fall.

"We need to move. NOW!" Fionna said.

As the group started to run, Finn awoken.

"Ugh! What happen?" He asked sitting up on cake.

"FINN!" Everyone cheered looking at him.

"Hey guys. Um what happened and where are we?" He asked.

"To make a long story short.." Prince Gumball started.

"SHHH!" Fionna said looking at him.

"I want to tell him."

"Tell me what babe?"

"Finn hunny. I'm pregnant."


End file.
